What Now?
by dancedance
Summary: When 2 of the Charmed Ones die only one is left to take care of the children who are starting to come into their powers. Will she be able to do it with only the help of Leo?
1. The Beginning of the End

"Get out of here!" yelled Paige to her daughter, Kayla. She was 13 and stood there in awe, shocked to find some weird monster in the attic of the Halliwell home. She went up to check out what was happening when she heard a loud bang in the attic. "Kayla, I said get out of here, right now!" she yelled. At that moment the demon that was in the attic threw a gust of wind at Paige and blew her out of the window.

"MOM!" yelled Kayla. She tried to run towards the window but the demon hurled a gust of energy at her and she was thrown against a stack of boxes. If that didn't surprise her then her mother's re-entry in a swirl of bright lights did the trick.

"Ok, now it's personal, demon boy," Paige said with a nasty tone in her voice. "Mess with my daughter, then you mess with me."

"Demon of darkness,

Bringer of pain.

Be vanquished now,

End your rein."

With those last words the demon burst into flames and exploded which caused demon guts to fly everywhere and hit Paige and Kayla.

"Oh my god!" screamed Kayla to her mother when she approached her to help her and try to explain what had just happened. "What are you?" With those last words she ran out the attic.

"Kayla!" Paige yelled after her daughter. "Kayla, wait, come back." Realizing her daughter wasn't going to slow down she quickly orbed in front of her, blocking her path to the door. When she saw the terror in her daughter's eyes she realized she made a huge mistake. "Look, please, just calm down. If you let me I can explain everything."

"Please," Kayla replied with a sneer. "Explain how they had a monster in the attic and how one minute you were being blown out the window and the next you were right back where you were before. Please explain it to me. What are you? Some kind of witch."

"Well,"Paige said, not wanting to look at her daughter's expression, which was filled with confusion and horror at the same time.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "You are." Then her horror was replaced with curiosity. "Am... I?"

Her mother's face said it all. "I am!"

"Yes, you, me, Piper, Phoebe and their kids. We all are. At least all the women, with the exception of Wyatt since he has whitelighter in him," she said matter-of-factly.

"A whitelighter?" Kayla asked. She was beginning to calm down a little.

"A whitelighter is like a guardian angel, for good witches," she explained. "My father, your grandfather, was a whitelighter, which makes me half and since I'm half you still have some in you too, yet I'm not sure what powers you would have?" She pondered on the question for a minute.

"Me? A power? A magical... power?" Kayla asked in awe not knowing if she should believe this. She had never actually thought magic existed until she saw her mother do her little trick.

"You might be able to orb, but I'm not positive," Paige said still thinking.

"What's orbing?" she asked. 

"Well orbing is what you saw me do in the attic," Paige explained still thinking now they started walking to the kitchen and sat down on a stool and talked while Piper made dinner."It's where when you can be in one place and then be in another like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked as she chopped up celery to put in her homemade soup that she was making for her daughter, Prudence, who had a bad cold and Piper's homemade soup was her favorite.

Before Paige could answer Kayla asked "Aunt Piper, are you a witch?"

Piper was so shocked by the question all she could do was stare and say "Paige?"

"Oops," she said.

"Oops is that all you can say for yourself? For goodness sake you're old enough to know that we weren't going to tell any of them till they were mature enough to take on the responsibility and you are going to run off and tell her that we are witches. You know that she can't keep her mouth shut." Piper was obviously upset and nervous.

"Hey!" said Kayla from across the counter. "I am not a blabbermouth. I can stop anytime I want to." She smiled and shook her head matter-of-factly.

"See, she doesn't even take this serious," Piper said pointing to Kayla. 

"What's going on?" asked Phoebe as she walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Before anyone could answer her question. A huge monstrous demon shimmered into the kitchen and immediately threw an energy ball at Phoebe, which threw her through the window and out into the backyard.

"Kayla, run, get out of here!" Paige shouted as she then called for the energy ball forming in the demon's had and threw it at him, missing. Kayla took off running up the stairs and to her room. She got really scared when she heard her mother and Aunt Piper scream. She ran down the stairs and crouched behind the banister to watch what was happening.

"Leo!" she heard her Aunt Piper call for her Uncle Leo. _How would he hear her if he isn't home? _she wondered. Just then he saw her Uncle "orb" in beside Piper and duck as an energy ball was thrown at him. _Oh my god! _she thought. _He's a whitelighter. _

"Go!" her Aunt Piper shouted to him. "Phoebe is in the backyard. He threw her through the window. He immediately took off towards the backdoor.

"Piper, blow him up!" she heard her mom say. "I can't keep orbing things at him." She called for the inn table and orbed it his way. This time the demon fell back on the floor.

__

Way to go, Mom! Kayla thought to herself, wanting t cheer but knew it would only distract them. Then she saw her Aunt Piper flick her hands and time, literally, stood still. _Whoa, _she thought. _That was too cool. I hope that's the power I get._

They made a run at that point. "Kayla," Piper asked. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be in your room."

"That was so cool," Kayla said to her Aunt Piper. "How did you do that?"

Just then the demon unfroze wondering where everyone went. Obviously, he wasn't the smartest demon in the world.

"I'll tell you later," Paige told her not caring if she took the words out of Piper's mouth. She grabbed her daughter. They pasted by the other rooms as they made their way tot he attic as Piper grabbed her sick daughter out of bed. She wasn't much younger then Kayla, who was actually 1 years older. Phoebe didn't have any children. She was smart enough to use protection, unlike Paige, and had never married since her divorce from her dead Uncle Cole.

They all ran to the attic and shut and locked the door, while Prudence was asking what was happening. 

Leo and Phoebe orbed in right when the demon burst through the door.

"I've _finally _found you," he said to the Charmed Ones. "Now, I will finish you once and for all!"


	2. What Now

"You thought you could get away did you?" the demon asked them, closing in on them. "Didn't think I could find you, huh?"

"No, not really," answered Piper, as she stood in front of everyone, trying to protect them. "You aren't the smartest demon in the world, are you? All you are is probably a dumb puppet for some demon who we actually has a brain and that we actually care about vanquishing."

"Piper," said Leo, cautiously. "I don't think now is the best time to be pulling off your smart-ass routine."

Ignoring her husband, she continued. "Think you're so tough just because you're big, well you wanna know what I think? I think you're all bark and no bite, so let's see if you can handle this." With a flick of her hands she tried to blow him up but all it did was blow off his arm.

The demon screamed with pain and hurled a energy ball at Piper, but since his aim was off it went toward Kayla.

She screamed and threw her hands over her head and closed her eyes. Without realizing what she was doing, she orbed out, while the deadly energy ball went through the blue swirls of lights. As soon as she left she came back as the energy ball destroyed a box of photo albums from Piper, Phoebe, and Prue's childhood.

"Oh my god!" Prudence screamed at Kayla. "That was so cool. How did you do that?" She looked her in awe.

Soon a energy ball flew towards Prudence. She raised her hands in panic toward the energy ball. Her hand glow and when it hit it, Prudence not realizing this only feeling something hard hit her hand and bounce off, deflecting it. "Whoa," she said as the energy ball deflected into the wall and charred it.

"Ok," Kayla asked Prudence. "How did YOU do that?"

"I... I don't know," she replied, stunned as well. 

As Piper tried to freeze the demon it wouldn't work. "What's wrong with my powers?" She tried again, flicking her hands at the demon, but he was moving to much in pain from when she blew up his arm. No one noticed the magic acts Kayla and Prudence performed in the back of the attic. "Get the kids out of here Leo," she yelled, not looking back. He quickly grabbed them and orbed out. 

''Piper," Paige called to her from five feet behind, trying to avoid the energy balls, being thrown all over the attic. "Freeze him!" She yelled this right before an energy hit her right in the stomach, throwing her into a mirror, instantly killing her. 

''Nooo!" yelled Piper, about to run towards Paige before she was hit with an energy ball, being thrown out the small attic window, falling to her death.

Phoebe realizing she was all alone with a demon full of rage and pain, called for Leo. He orbed in.

''Quick, heal Paige and Piper, " she said when he made his entrance.

''Where's Piper?" he asked with a worried face.

''Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled, looking at the broken window. "She must have went through the window!" 

''NO!" Leo yelled orbing out into the yard and orbing in with Piper in his arms. He laid her next to Paige. Placing a hand over both, he tried to heal them. He looked up at Phoebe with tears in his eyes.

"No!" Phoebe yelled. She looked at the demon who's arm was starting to grow back. Her eyes were burning with fury. "You!" She yelled at the demon. "You killed my sisters. You will pay. I will kill you!"

"How?" the demon asked, his arm fully grown back. "You were always the weakest and with your sisters out of the picture I don't think you are in the position to threaten me" He had a smirk on his face, which only made her even madder.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled with fury. She unknowingly opened her hands and shot a huge gust of wind at him, and I mean huge and powerful. He was blown out the attic and tumbled down the stars and just laid there, stunned.

Phoebe was just as stunned when she looked at her hands and then turn to Leo who was kneeling there crying and looking stunned all at the same time. They both looked down at Piper and Paige's lifeless bodies and they instantly turned to ash. 

''No!" Phoebe said, running to the corner, falling to the spot where their bodies used to be. She started to cry instantly. Leo wrapped his hands around her as she sobbed, realizing she had lost now 3 sisters. She started crying harder just when the demon burst into he attic, angry for the unexpected blast down the stairs. Leo looked up and instantly orbed him and Phoebe out. The only question in Phoebe's mind when they orbed out was, _What now?_


	3. Guilt and Grief

"I can't do it again," Kayla said to Prudence as she tried to orb at will. "It's like the only time I can orb is when I'm scared or something." Her face turned into a pout.

"I wonder if I could do that," Prudence said to Kayla. She tried but failed. 

"When is Uncle Leo coming back?" Kayla asked looking around. They were in some weird place that she thought looked familiar. She thought it looked like Heaven. It was a peaceful place and had a comforting glow to it. Kayla thought this place felt familiar, like it was home but she knew it wasn't possible since she had never been here before.

"I don't know," Prudence answered, distracted. "He said he heard Aunt Phoebe calling him. I don't know how since she was in the attic when we left."

"I know," Kayla said, watching Prudence close her eyes and throw her hands over her head like Kayla did in the attic before she orbed out. "Aunt Piper called for him before in the living room before we headed for the attic and he wasn't even home but yet he heard her. It's like he can hear them no matter where he is and I don't think throwing your hands over your head is part of orbing." She pointed out, trying not to laugh as her cousin, in her pjs, throwing her arms over her head like something was going hit her and now she was jumping up and down like a hyper active 4 year old but stopped when she coughed, realizing that she was sick again sat down on the soft ground. It felt like she was on a cloud. Kayla sat down next to her trying to help her calm down her coughing fits.

"What are you two doing up here?" asked a familiar voice. They both looked up to see Wyatt, Prudence's older brother and Kayla's older cousin. He was 2 years older than Kayla and 3 years older than Prudence. "You're not supposed to be here." They could tell he was mad but he was worried too. 

Kayla answered for the both of them. "They had some weird monster or demon as Mom called him and Uncle Leo orbed us out."

"How do you know about orbing?" he asked quickly. "And demons?" He had a serious, yet worried expression on his face.

They got up. "It's kinda hard to explain but I orbed in the attic when this ball came from the demons hand and orbed back in my spot."

"I did the weirdest thing too," Prudence said. "The same thing came at me and my hand kind of glowed and the ball bounced off of it and onto the wall." She paused for a moment to take it all in. "It was so cool."

"You deflected a power?" Wyatt asked in surprise. "That's one of the most powerful powers, both good and evil. I can't believe that you got it. Did you do anything but orb, Kayla?"

"No that's it. Why?" she asked. She thought that was her only power.

"Because you are part witch too so orbing shouldn't be the only thing you can be able to do."

"Wow," Kayla said. "Cool, I can't wait to find out what my others are." She was about to say something when she saw her Uncle Leo orb in with her crying Aunt Phoebe. He had tears in his eyes too. She knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Prudence asked her dad, sensing that something terrible must have happened as well. "Where's Mom and Aunt Paige?" 

Neither would answer. They just stood there, Leo hanging his head and Phoebe fell crying hysterically.

"Answer Me!" Prudence cried. "Where's Momma?" She knew already though and broke down in sobs, Wyatt wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt, tears flowing down her face. A face that looked so much like Piper's when she cried for Prue at her funeral. Leo couldn't help but notice.

"And my mom?" Kayla asked already knowing the answer too. "NO!" She fell to the ground crying. Wishing she were dead too. Not knowing what will happen. Wishing that the ache that was taking over her fragile soul would end but it grew and grew till she forgot about everything and everyone. Nobody there to comfort her. She was all alone till she realized an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked up, seeing her Aunt Phoebe's warm face. She knew this was difficult for her too but she couldn't help but say "Why?"

"Oh honey," her Aunt Phoebe wrapped her arms around her. "It was just her time. We didn't know this was going to happen."

"Why my mom though?" Kayla asked. "Why couldn't it have been you?" She could see the pain in her aunt's eyes as she got up and ran but she didn't care. She ran and ran until she just collapsed on the soft ground and cried. Cried for her mother. Crying because she never got a chance to say goodbye. Then her heart skipped a beat when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up.

"Mom?" she asked the shimmering, translucent figure, not looking up from the ground.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me," the figure answered as Kayla looked up. 

"Mom!" Kayla exclaimed jumping up to hug her but just went through her._ She isn't real,_ she thought. _She's only a figure of your imagination._

"I'm sorry," her mom apologized when she saw the disappointment in her daughter's face. "I can only see you for a few minutes."

__

Why? Kayla thought to herself. _Why can't you stay?_

"I am only here to help you move on."

"But I don't want to."

"You have to. You need to understand that life isn't going to be easy from now on. You have your powers and they're growing and your destiny awaits you but you can't fulfill it if you don't move from this point."

"But I don't want to." Kayla blinked away her tears. "I want to be with you. I need you."

"Sweetie, I will always be here when you need me but when I'm not you need to be able to move on with your life. It's going to be tough but you're becoming a stronger young lady everyday and I know you are destined for greatness but you have to move on, get your butt in gear." She chuckled. "You remind me of myself when my adopted parents died. I didn't want to move on without them but I did and if I hadn't you wouldn't be here. Do you understand me?"

All Kayla could do was stare.

"Kayla, please, understand. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too, Momma."

"I have to go now baby."

"No, wait."

"Blessed be." Paige disappeared in a swirl of white lights. Even though she was gone Kayla knew she was there. Watching her.

Then Kayla realized her mother was right. She had to move on. Then she realized what she said to her Aunt Phoebe.

__

"Why my mom though?" Kayla asked. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

"Oh my god!" she said out loud, remembering the pain in her aunt's eyes. She turned around to see her Aunt Phoebe staring at her, smiling. 

"I'm so sorry," she said in an almost whisper. She ran into her aunt's arms and cried, feeling guilty for causing her aunt pain.

"It's ok, sweetie. I know, I know you miss her."

Kayla couldn't more than that when she saw her mom in the back smiling. She smiled back as her mom disappeared like before.

__

Goodbye, she thought. _Goodbye._


	4. Resemblance

They have gone home and Wyatt is trying to calm down Prudence in the her bedroom which they and Kayla shared. Leo and Cole had built a extra room for them on the third floor by the attic since they didn't want them in the basement in case the Woogy Man ever appeared after another earthquake and since both Wyatt and Kayla were born in the Manor, Piper didn't want to take any chances with them. 

"Shhh, it will be alright," Wyatt said to his emotionally shaken sister.

She looked up at him like that was the most ridiculous thing in the world to say at that point.

"Alright? How is everything going to be alright? Our mother is dead! Don't you get it? DEAD!" She started to cry again. When he tried to comfort her, she got up from her bed and ran towards the attic. All she wanted to do was see her mother one last time but when she got to the attic it only added to her disappointment once again.

Prudence heard her brother running to catch up with her and stopped when he saw her standing there, in the doorway. Her emotions turned from anger to grief and confusion.

"Where's Mommy?" 

He down to see her staring at him with those big, curious eyes. _God,_ he thought. _Her eyes look so much like Mom's. _To him it was almost like looking at a picture of her and when he came to this realization tears formed in eyes but he blinked them away. In some ways he was a lot like his father. Maybe it was in his blood.

"Wyatt, tell me. Where's Mommy?" Her voice was soft and quiet, like a little child's. 

"Mom's in heaven." That was all he could say. He hated to see his sister so tore up inside. 

"Can I see her?" Her eyes were full of hope and curiosity.

"I think I can manage that." His smile was ear to ear and so was hers when she heard this.

Wyatt went to the corner, while Prudence followed, and grabbed five white candles, arranged them in a circle, lit them and then they walked over to the Book of Shadows and Wyatt turned to the page that had the spell to call his mother.

"Ok, you have to say this with me, Prudence." She nodded and they turned to the book and started to recite the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide." 

In a swirl of bright lights, Piper appeared in a white gown like those of Patty and Gram's. She was glowing and in her children's eyes, she was beautiful. She smiled when she saw her children.

Wyatt looked from his mother to Prudence and couldn't help but think again how much Prudence resembled his mother.

"Momma?" She lost her baby voice when she saw her.

"Yes, sweetie it's me."

"Why did you have to go?"

"It was my time. Like when your Aunt Prue had died, it was her time too."

"But you can't." She wanted to cry but didn't because she didn't want to look like a baby in front of her mother. "You have to stay right here with me." She pointed to the spot where she was standing.

"I can't always be with you and Wyatt." She looked up at Wyatt. He had never said a word since she appeared. He was just standing there, staring then looking down.

"Wyatt." He looked up. "You are going to help Dad look after Prudence ok."

He nodded, obviously speechless. He didn't know that seeing his mother would make him feel so torn up inside.

"Because we all know how your dad gets when he takes care of Prudence." She gave a good-hearted laugh.

Hearing her laugh made Wyatt calm down a bit.

"Yes, I will," he choked out.

"Good, now I have to go now." She turned to Prudence.

"Goodbye my dear. Just remember one thing, I will always be here when you need me and I will always love you."

She looked up as her final goodbye. As she disappeared as she came they heard "Goodbye and Blessed be."

__

Good-bye, they both thought as they watched their mother leave. _Good-bye._

TBC. Who do you want to appear next and which old demon would you like to see. I am thinking the Woogy Man or something completely new. Please R&r with your thoughts and ideas. 


	5. Will She Kill Us All

Summary: Prudence must save Kayla from becoming evil. Will she do it? Or will it just kill them all.

It's a week after Piper and Paige's death. They have already had the funeral. It is the same as Prue's except with 2 caskets instead of one. It is also close to Kayla's birthday.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Kayla is standing at her mirror. Eyes wide with awe.

"What is it?" She walks in to find Kayla and a mirror with a ring of ice in the center. "Oh my god! What did you do?"

"I don't know." She was just as shocked. "I was brushing my hair and this cat comes from nowhere and jumps up on my dresser and I jumped and shrieked, you know cause i was scared." Phoebe nodded. "Well anyways, when I did this swirl of blue lights came from my mouth and blew on the mirror and it turned to ice. I don't know what it was. The swirls looked kind of like the blue lights that Uncle Leo disappears in."

"Do you think you can do it again?" She was stunned. 

"I don't know."

"Try, just do whatever it was that you did earlier."

"Ok, I'll try." She blew but nothing came out. "I can't."

"Try it again, but this time visualize blue swirls coming from your lips and hitting the mirror." Kayla looked a little reluncent. The fact was that this power scared her. "Just try, and, remember, visualize."

Kayla closed her eyes and pictured blue ice coming from her lips and imagined it hitting the mirror and forming into ice. When she had the picture in her mind, she opened her put her hand to her chin like she was going to blow something from her hand. She visualized it one more time and blew. Blue swirls of orbs gently blew onto the mirror and formed a patch of ice.

"I did it." She jumped up and down. "Did you see me? I did it." But no one was in the room. No ice on the mirror. No one but her. All alone. She hated it. She knew that she was all alone and she somehow knew this is how it was going to be from now on. She started to cry. Then from behind her a black shadow appeared. She turned around to see it. She was going to scream before it said _You see no one cares about you and since they don't, you're mine. _It grabbed for her as she screamed.

Kayla woke with a start. She was in her bed. Her black her was messy from tossing in her sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes which made her look dead on her pale skin. It was all a dream. Yet she was, all alone. _Alone,_ she thought to herself. She hated that word. She wanted it to end. All of a sudden...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god!" Phoebe jumped from her bed and ran with Prudence to the doorway of her closet. It was an earthquake and Prudence had come to her room because she was having nightmares of the demon from the attic. Wyatt was gone for the night with his dad, training to become a whitelighter, and Kayla was tired of hearing her screaming. 

"Aunt Phoebe!" she heard Kayla yell. Yet she was almost 14 she still had a tendency to be scared of earthquakes and hated to be alone.

"Prudence," she turned to Prudence. "Can you be a big girl and stay here. Don't move from this spot understand me?" Prudence nodded.

"Aunt Phoebe!" 

"I'm coming sweetie. Don't worry." She tried to balance herself against the walls as she ran towards Kayla's room.

"Kayla!" she screamed as Kayla was floating in orbs about a foot above from the bed.

"Aunt Phoebe, help me. I can't get down."

Phoebe grabbed Kayla by the legs and pulled her down. As she did the earthquake stopped.

"What happened, Kayla?"

"I don't know. I had this dream that this shadow was about to attack me or something. Then I woke up and then I saw in my mirror the shadow again and I started screaming and the earthquake started and I got scared so I as I was going to jump up and run but when I started to I just started floating."

Phoebe wasn't all concerned with Kayla's new power but with the mention of a black shadow and the earthquake. "Did you say a shadow?"

"Yea, he, er, it was in my dream and then in my room. Why?"

"Stay here. I'm gonna go check out the basement."

Kayla jumped off her bed and in front of her worried aunt. "Why?"

"There's something I need to see." 

She tried to leave but Kayla wouldn't let her, knowing there was something that her Aunt Phoebe wasn't telling her. "Can I come?" 

"No, why don't you just go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine, you can come but it's gonna be boring." She was trying to keep her from going but unfortunately Kayla inherited the Halliwell stubborn gene but Phoebe had it too and seeing how Kayla wasn't going to back down she recited a spell to keep Kayla from searching for things that she didn't want her to search for.

"Spirits guild me with faith and magick,

Keep young Kayla from searching for trouble.

Just in case her stubborn breaks this spell,

Make it strong times double."

White swirls of light surrounded Kayla and floated her back to bed. It lay her down in her bed and just as she was going to protest gold dust sprinkled on her face and she drifted into a deep slumber.

Phoebe walked out the room, knowing that this was going to come back at her one day but she needed to check out the basement and knew that Kayla would just put both of them in danger.

______________________________________________________________________________

Prudence watched her Aunt Phoebe walk down the stairs and she rushed into her room. She frantically tried to wake up but nothing seemed to work.

She ran down to see what Aunt Phoebe was doing. She saw her standing in the basement talking to herself. Prudence thought she just saw a black shadow but she couldn't have. Then she thought she heard a deep voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying, but she had a feeling she didn't want to find out when she heard her Aunt Phoebe say "No I can't." "Please don't make me." She heard the voice say something that almost scared the orbs out of her. "You will, I've done it once and I will do it again."

Prudence knew this wasn't good. She ran up the stairs and started shaking Kayla, the spell might have countered Kayla stubbornness but it wasn't strong enough to counter Prudence's, finally Kayla woke up.

"What's wrong Prudence. I'm sleeping."

"There's something in the basement and it's doing something to Aunt Phoebe."

"It was probably just your imagination."

"Can you go check?" Her pleading eyes reminded her of her Aunt Piper's when she was upset. She knew something was wrong. "Please?" Prudence begged one last time

"Fine I'll go check. Just to show you nothing is there." She didn't know about that though. Her Aunt Piper always forbid her and Wyatt to go down there but she didn't know why.

Kayla grabbed a ponytail from her dresser and up her long black hair in a messy ponytail and followed Prudence downstairs.

Before they could get to the basement they saw their Aunt Phoebe come out. She looked upset, yet calm. It scared Kayla.

"Kayla, can you check something down in the basement while I do something with Prudence?"

"Umm... sure, what do you need?"

"Can you just go and see if you see any holes in the floor?"

"Uh, ok."

Phoebe turned to Prudence and pushed her out the kitchen while she followed Kayla halfway down the stairs.

When Kayla reached the bottom she saw that Aunt Phoebe had disappeared. She was all alone. Alone. The thing she hated most of all.

"I've been waiting for you, Kayla." A deep voice said from behind. She turned and met with a black shadow. Her eyes widen. It was the thing from her dream. "No one cares about you so now, you're mine." Kayla let out a scream before it took her over. She felt an evil presense inside of her. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she liked it. It made her feel dangerous. Powerful.

"What do you need from me."

"I need Wyatt."

"Of course, anything for you." She heard her Uncle Leo and cousin Wyatt. She walked up the stairs.

"Kayla, what are you doing down in the basement? You knew Piper forbid you to call down there." 

__

Typical, Uncle Leo. she thought. _Never taking my side he will pay but that can wait till later._

"Well Aunt Piper isn't here anymore, is she?" She saw the hurt in his eyes. She didn't care. She was tired of putting others before herself. That wasn't going to happen anymore. She felt invincible. She felt... She felt... **evil.**

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Prudence had heard a scream come from the basement. "What happened, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Nothing, she probably just tripped." Her voice was cold with no care or love in it. It sent chills all the way down to her feet.

"Is Wyatt home yet?"

"How should I know? Go check."

She felt like she was going to cry. Aunt Phoebe had never been so cold to her. She got up from off the sofa and walked towards the stairs and as she did she realized that the house was darker and droopy, bringing her spirits down. She started to walk up the stairs and as she got closer to her room she sensed something wasn't right. She looked in and saw Kayla sitting on her bed. She was dressed up in a tight, low-cut black blouse and some tight black leather pants that showed her curves. She had her sheen black hair pinned up in a bun with some wavy pieces falling down her face. To complete the look she had on some black ankle boots with thin heels. She was wearing make-up, which she only did on special occasions and when she wanted to impress a boy at school but today was Saturday so she didn't know why she looked like this. She looked dangerous. Then she realized Kayla knew she was staring at her.

"What? You never seen anyone look this good before?" She put on her Aunt Piper's pendant. Prudence noticed this.

"Hey! That's mom's pendant."

"So, what's she gonna do about it? It's not like she's here anymore and what are you going to do about it? You can't hurt me." She leaned down to meet Prudence in the eyes. "I would kill you before you lay a finger on me. Got it? Try anything and you will be sorry you were even born." She stood up taller and gave Prudence one more dangerous look before walking out the room.

She started crying. She didn't care about Kayla threatening her but she hated to hear it from anyone that her mother was gone. She knew it was true but it still struck a pain in her stomach to her it come from someone else's mouth, especially Kayla's. She leaned against the wall and pressed her knees against her chest and started to cry softer. She stopped when she noticed an arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to meet her dad's warm eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" All she could do was look at him. "Was it Kayla?" Prudence nodded. "What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?"

"No, she told me that if I tried to stop her that she would kill me."

"Stop her from what?" She could see the concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. She was wearing mom's pendant."

He didn't know what to say at that point. He wasn't very good at this stuff. Piper always used to handle this. "It will be ok. Don't worry it will." 

Right outside Phoebe was standing, listening to the conversation. _If only you knew. _she thought. _If only you knew._

______________________________________________________________________________

Wyatt was sitting in the attic. It was where he came after a night of training to relax. Sometimes his mom would bring him up a cup of milk or tea. He always pretended that he didn't care for the little things she did for him. The fact was it was going to be the little things that she did for him that he was going to miss. She always went out of her way to make sure her children were taken care of and protected. What was he going to do without her. It was going to be up to him to take care of Prudence and Kayla when his father and Aunt Phoebe weren't here. How was he supposed to do that? He knew with the Power of Three gone that demons would take advantage of the Power of One and attack more often. What if the Underworld started to reorganize again. Only the Power of Three could stop that from happening. Now what? What if they attack Prudence or Kayla even? They were so new to the stuff and didn't even know what their powers were. _Prudence doesn't even know how to orb, _he thought. Kayla doesn't even know what her power is as far as I know and what if it wasn't active? She could be seriously hurt if she didn't know how to defend herself. He decided to talk it over with his dad and continued looking through the Book of Shadows when Prudence came in her eyes puffy and red with his dad not to far behind.

"Can you look after her for a little while? The Elders are calling and it sounds urgent."

"Yea, sure, whatever."

"Thanks." He kissed Prudence on the cheek and orbed out.

He looked at Prudence who was still dressed in her pink Winnie the pooh pjs at noon. She, all of a sudden, blurted out "Can you teach me how to orb?"

"Um, sure." He got up and asked "What have you been doing so far."

"This." She threw her arms over her head, closed her eyes, and jumped. "See it won't work."

He was about to laugh but knew she wasn't in the mood. "Well for one thing what you just di has nothing to do with orbing."

"Oh, Kayla said that too." Prudence hung her head then looked back at him. "What do I have to do?"

"Well just visualize the yourself doing it. Close your eyes and imagine blue swirls of light going around you. Feel the power surging through you." He was doing this as he talked and orbed out then back in. She was shocked. "see nothing to it."

"Ok, I'll try." She closed her eyes and imagined blue lights surrounding her and she fel the power running through her. All of a sudden she orbed out then in. "Hey, did you see me? I did it! I really did it!" She was smiling from ear to ear. She closed her eyes and did it again but instead of orbing back in her same spot and orbed to the corner. "Cool." She looked at Wyatt who was smiling. "Did you see me? That was too cool."

All of a sudden the attic door banged open. Kayla stood there with a mischievous smile on her face. "Hello cous." She looked at Wyatt then looked at Prudence. "Don't forget what I said." She gave her a look that said '' Get out of here before I break you in half." Prudence ran out the run. Kayla turned and closed the door. 

"Kayla, what are you doing and why are you dressed like that?" He looked her up and down.

"Like what you see? Well keep your tongue in her mouth, I'm not like that. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Where?'' _This wasn't like her, _he thought. _She was at least not so secretive._

She grabbed him by the arm. "To the basement." Then they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" They were in the basement.

"I got him for you."

"Kayla, who are you talking to?" Then he saw a black shadow appear.

"Oh my god." He looked at the black shadow. "It's you. You're what mom warned me about." He turned to run but realized that Kayla still had a grip on his arm. "Kayla, what are you doing? Let me I go."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why? It's me your cousin." He finally got out of her grip and started running up the stairs but in a puff of black smoke his Aunt Phoebe appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't let you go."

"What's wrong with all of you? Why is he here?"

"I've come back." The shadow said in a deep voice.

Wyatt turned. "Back for what?"

"For the house." He turned to run but Phoebe grabbed him and threw him down the stairs. He hit his head hard then everything just went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wyatt woke up in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Prudence and his dad.

"What happened?"

"You're lucky I got there in time."

"Why? What happened?"

"Phoebe knocked you down the stairs and you blacked out. The Woogy Man was going to take you like it did to Phoebe and Kayla but luckily I got there in time and orbed you out."

"Why does it want me?"

"Because if it gets you Kayla, and Phoebe, it gets 3 of the most powerful witches in the world. If it does that it would be able to take over the house and the power of the nexus would switch in favor of evil and you never know what will happen after that."

"Why can't it get Prudence?" He rubbed his head. He felt no pain.

"She wasn't born in the house so she is automatically on the good side but since you, Kayla, and Phoebe were born in the house so you all can be swayed either way."

"How do we get rid of it."

"There's a spell in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe defeated it once before but the spell only contained it. So that means it can come back anytime."

"So all I have to do is read a simple spell and it will go away."

"Yep." No one had noticed that Prudence had left. She headed towards the attic. When she got there. Kayla appeared in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Kayla had a frown on her face that said "Don't mess with me."

Prudence got scared and orbed out and into the attic. She looked in the book until she found the spell. She read it carefully and memorized it. Kayla burst through the door. "You can run but you can't hide from me Prudence." In her hand a knife appeared in a puff of smoke.

Prudence screamed and orbed out, leaving Kayla to search once more.

She orbed into the kitchen and looked down in the basement. She looked down in the basement. She saw a black shadow down there and started to back away.

"You can do it." She heard a voice say. She recognized it. It was her mother. She knew what she had to do. Her mother had faith in her and she now had faith in herself.

She sucked in a breath and went into the basement. She saw the Woogy Man.

"Hello, Prudence" She got scared.

"You remind me so much of your mother. She was just as weak and pathetic as you. I can tell you are just like her." She fumed with anger. He could insult her but made it personal when he insulted her mother.

She started the spell.

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight."

Kayla appeared in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Return to dark where shadows dwell,"

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"You cannot have this Halliwell."

Prudence stopped for a moment. "I'm saving your sorry butt." She continued.

"Go away and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night."

The Woogy Man was still there but only parts. Kayla looked at her cousin with newfound respect. She walked over to her and took her hand. They both started with the spell.

"I am light, 

I am one too strong to fight.

Return to dark where shadows dwell,

You cannot have this Halliwell."

The Woogy Man started disappearing. "What are you doing, Kayla?"

"Go away and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night."

The Woogy Man started disappearing and screaming as it is sucked back into the earth only to appear when the next earthquake rocks the house.

"Prudence, are you ok?" Kayla turned to her cousin. "I'm so sorry." She hugged her.

"It's ok. I knew it wasn't you."

"You gotta admit though, these clothes look pretty good on me."

"Yeah, but it isn't you." They giggled and hugged once more. 

Leo, Phoebe, and Wyatt stood at the doorway of the basement. Smiling. The only thing that they were thinking was that they were so proud. They were growing up so fast. _If only Piper and Paige were here to see this, _Phoebe thought to herself. _They would be so proud._


	6. He's Back

Summary: It's Kayla's birthday but it's also Friday the 13th. What dangers await them all on this day full of bad luck? Also a old enemy may just come back? But who? Read to find out. R&r afterwards please.

"Happy Birthday, Kayla!" Everyone shouted. Today was Kayla's 14th birthday. It was also Friday the 13th and today's been disastrous for everyone. First, Kayla went to plug in the blow dryer and sparks started flying from the wall, burning her arm severely. Leo had been there to heal it though. Then Phoebe tried to activate her new power. At first she couldn't but when she did she couldn't control it and blew a gust of wind at the door and causing it to burst and fly into the road causing a 3 car crash. Luckily no one was seriously injured except for their cars and insurance. Then she threw a table in flying at Kayla but Kayla levitated by orbs and missed it but flew up to high and bumped her head on the ceiling and Phoebe and Leo had a hard time getting her down. Then, when Prudence was baking Kayla's cake she burned herself and bumped a pan of boiling water on Wyatt causing him to trip and flick his hands and the whole cake exploded all over them. They didn't know what else would go wrong that day so they cautioned themselves as much as possible.

"Make a wish." She heard her Uncle Leo say. 

__

I wish I could see my mom. She blew out her candles. As soon as the candles blew out her mother appeared in a swirl of bright lights.

"Mom?" She couldn't believe it, it worked. She hadn't seen her mother in so long and when she last seen her she was like a ghost but now she was real. Flesh and blood.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me." She opened her arms to her daughter. Kayla ran into her mother's arms. She hugged her tight.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" She was concerned but so happy to see her sister. "Do They know."

"Phoebe, do we have to talk about this? Can't you just be happy to see your sister?" 

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to hug her sister and got stuck with a 14 year old in between them. 

"I'm moving." She was a little irritated but she knew she couldn't be selfish. She watched as her aunt and mom hugged and cried. Prudence got in on the action too.

"Aunt Paige are you here stay?"

"No, honey. I'm just here to celebrate Kayla's birthday then I have to return back up there. This is only temporary."

Kayla was disappointed by this but she knew it was too good to be true. At least something good was coming out of this.

They heard a crash in front room. They all ran to see what it was. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw it.

"I'm back!" It was the demon that killed Piper and Paige. Rage filled everyone except for Paige.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the demon boy." They heard someone call from the back. It was Piper.

"Mom!" Prudence was about to run over to her mother but Wyatt stopped her.

"I don't think this is a good time." He whispered to her. She nodded, understanding.

"Piper" Leo's eyes filled with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you all kick some demon butt. I didn't want nothing to happen to the kids, plus I wanted to see you again." She turned to the demon. "Well, guess what. I'm back."

The demon screamed a war cry. He took a table and hurled it at Piper. She froze it in midair. This kind of scared the demon. He threw an energy ball towards Prudence. She instantly raised her hand to deflect it. It bounced off her hand and missed the demon by an inch.

"Shit." Prudence was disappointed and forget her mother was there.

"Prudence!" She turned to her mother. "Watch your mouth."

He threw another energy ball at Kayla. She levitated, forgetting that she could orb, and went to fast and hit her head and fell to the ground unconscious. Paige ran to her daughter's side.

Paige was furious. She raised two hands. "Table." She swiped the frozen table towards the demon. It threw him back, making him hit the wall with a thud. Leo ran to heal Kayla and then they all ran to the attic.

Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows. 

"Here, I found something. There's a spell but it requires children to say it. Three."

Everyone looked at Wyatt, Kayla, and Prudence. "What?" They all said in union.

"Would you all like to vanquish a demon?" They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. All three joined hands. When the demon burst in they started the spell.

"Demon minion for higher beings,

Stop your torment and end our pain."

A strong wind blew around the demon. He started to scream.

"With what you started will now end here,

The demon who sent you, now will be named."

He screamed and before he burst into flames he screamed, "The Source."

When the debris cleared up the only thing that the Power of Three were thinking was _It can't be!_ They looked around at each other and Piper blurted out "Could it?"

TBC: Do you think that another Mrs. Hellfire should come back? Like a sister coming back for revenge or something. Maybe being hypnotized by the Source or something. If you have any ideas of what next R&r.


	7. The First Nightmare

Summary: Someone is placed to kill the next generation of Halliwells. But who? And how do they plan to do it and will they succeed? Read to find out then R&r.

"I have succeed in breaking the Charmed circle again." It was the new Source. His face is hidden in a robe.

"Congratulations, my lord." A green scaly demon with a red horn coming from the middle of its head bowed in front of his new leader. "What is it that is concerning you though?"

"The thing I am concerned about is the new generation of Halliwells. They have come to learn their powers quickly although the weak one is Kayla. She has not learned to control her power to levitate. She should be the link we need to break them up." He started pacing in his chamber. "The ones I am concerned about are the dead witch and whitelighter's children. Prudence has the power of deflection and has learned how to control and use it well. But Wyatt is the one I am most concerned with. He can sense us when we are close by. Even if we sneak in invisible I doubt if we can even get close enough to make an attack before he knows. As long as he is with them, they are all protected."

The demon lifted his head up slightly. "What if we can get them alone? Wouldn't they be vulnerable to an attack."

"Yes but Phoebe and the whitelighter will never let them out of their magical sights. They are too protective. They now know the Underworld has reformed and will be extra cautious." He came up with an idea. "But they can't protect them in their dreams now can they? That is the only vulnerable place."

"So we attack them in their dreams?"

"Yes. We will corrupt their dreams, they will never want to sleep again. They will be vulnerable. Their powers weakened with that their spirits and strength." An evil, unknown smile crept across his face. "We must get to work."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Piper and Paige had returned back to where they had come from. Before they went though they made taught Kayla how to control her power to where she wouldn't knock herself out but she hasn't all the way learned to control it. When she gets scared she immediately levitates, like Paige expect she orbed which was smarter. Phoebe figured out how to activate her new power, Air kinesis. She could mentally blow a force of wind from the palms of her hands. At first she could only send out mildly strong gusts but she has learned to create smaller and larger ones. One of them was so strong that it blew out part of the wall in the sunroom and all the windows too. Everyone was sad to see Piper and Paige leave but knew it was temporary and let them go. Now that Kayla was 14 she started acting like she was tough sh!t around the manor and started skipping classes with her friends. When the school found out they called in Phoebe for a conference.

"Ms. Halliwell, we have recently found out that your niece here has been skipping classes the past few weeks, being rude to authority figures, and creating disruptions in the hallways between classes."

"Yes, you just told us that over the phone." Phoebe couldn't stand when people repeated themselves. Kayla reminded her of herself when she was her age. The principal always repeated themselves like they were a stuck record. It was one of her pet peeves. Kayla's principal was a lady, maybe in her mid-40's or 50's. She had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing a tight black suit. She reminded Phoebe of her old principal so much she couldn't help but wonder if she was actually her old principal but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I know that Kayla's mother died recently but that shouldn't be an excuse. I am sorry we are going to have to give her a 3-day suspension. If her behavior doesn't improve by then , I don't know think she can continue to come to school."

Phoebe couldn't believe how stupid the school system still was. "You're giving her 3 days off of school? Isn't that what she wanted in the first place? Then if she gets worse then you're going to give her the whole year off? It's like giving her a Christmas present that lasts the whole year."

The principal eyes widened. "Well I guess we can figure something out." She thought for a moment. "Well I think about 5 weeks of work detentions should be in order for after school."

Kayla jumped up off of her chair. "Work detentions? All I did was skip class 2 times, ask the teacher what was the point of the work and she says I'm disrespecting her when it was a completely reasonable question, and this girl in the hall started bucking on me and I'm the only one getting punished for that when I didn't even start it. How can you punish me for that?"

"Well for one thing you jumped and kicked her in the face, giving her a black eye and broken nose and you asked the teacher why you had to do this fu@king work. I think I'm being easy on you."

Kayla sat down and Phoebe turned to her niece. "Kayla Patricia Matthew Halliwell." Paige had her name legally changed when she realized that her child was going to be the only one named Matthew, but she decided to add Matthew so she could still pass on her adopted name. 

Phoebe was shocked by how Kayla could take such advantage of her powers.

Kayla realized she was in trouble so she tried to defend herself. "What? She punched me in the face first. I'm not just going to stand their and let myself get beat up."

Phoebe shook her head. "We'll talk about this when we get home." She turned back to the principal once again. "5 weeks will be fine." Phoebe stood up and shook the principal's hand. "I assure you this won't happen again." As they walked out the office and into Phoebe's car they were absolutely quiet. 

Phoebe pulled onto the main road and started yelling at Kayla. "How could you use your powers for personal gain? That was so immature and to injure another student. I thought you were the smart one."

"It wasn't my fault. She punched me. What was I going to do?"

"Punch her back **without** using your powers. I don't care if you defend yourself as long as you don't use your powers. Now I don't even know what kind of consequences you will face. All I know is that it's not going to be good."

When they got home they found Prudence on the sofa. Leo was trying to console her as she cried her heart. Obviously he wasn't doing to great of a job because whatever he just said made her sob even harder.

"Leo, What happened?"

"Some girls at school were teasing her because she accidentally let out that she was a witch and they asked her to show her some of her powers and she told them she couldn't because she would get in trouble. Then they started saying that she wasn't a witch, she was a B-I-T-C-H and told her that it was good for her that her mother died."

Phoebe went and put her arms around Prudence and told her "They were just teasing you. You know that right?" Prudence nodded. "No one deserves to have that happen to them. I was only 1 or 2 when my mother died. At least you got to know yours and just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"That whenever you need your mother she will always be here." She looked at Kayla who was standing by the door, watching. "You too, Kayla. Your moms will always be here for you when you need them." Kayla just looked down. Knowing somewhere in that statement it wasn't all true.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile the Source watched them. 

"Excellent, their spirits are broken and now to break their powers." 

The Source waved his hand in front of him and a woman dressed to kill appears. She has dark black hair pinned in a french braid and had on tight leather black pants with a tight black top showing a little to much belly and cleavage. To complete her killer look she had on black running shoes, close to Reeboks but the shoes shined and weren't name brand. She looked oddly familiar.

"What am I doing here?" She was panicking. 

The Source grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look in his eyes, hypnotizing her . "You will help me kill the Halliwell children."

She tried to look away but couldn't. "No, I won't."

He leaned his face closer to hers. "Yes." He grabbed her neck tighter. "You will kill them, Prue." He released her.

"Yes, of course master." She bowed. He waved his head and a bag appeared in her hand.

"This is dream dust but a different kind. It will allow you to enter their dreams and turn their fantasies into their worse nightmares. If you fail me, I will surely deliver to you a punishment much greater than death. You already know what that is, don't you?"

She nodded and he dismissed her. Plans set in motion. _Soon, _he thought. _Her nieces and nephew will be dead and I will make sure all of them know it was at her hands._ An evil grin spread across his face. _Soon they will be mine._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Prudence slept peacefully in her bed. Suddenly Evil Prue shimmers into her room. She takes out a red velvet pouch from her black leather jacket. She looked down at her peacefully sleeping niece. Thoughts coming from her head saying _I can't do this. _But her body was disobeying her. She slowly untied the drawstring and took a pinch of red dream dust and sprinkled it on Prudence's face. Her nose twitched but stopped and she fell into a deep, deep slumber. Evil Prue touches her nieces forehead and is snapped into Prudence's dream.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Prudence is dreaming of being in the attic and the demon that they vanquished is in front of her. He throws a energy ball at her. She raises her hand to deflect it. It hits the demon square in the chest. He bursts into flames. Now she's at school and the kids are surrounding her. They all turned into mini demons and were throwing mini energy balls left and right. She raises her hands to deflect all but one. It hits her on the back and she has a deep red gash. The red becomes the background the children and everything in between just as Evil Prue is snapped in. 

__

This kid has some freaky dreams, she thought to the real Prue in the back of her head. _She must get it from Piper._

Shut up and leave my niece and sister alone.

Yeah. Like you can do anything. Just shut the hell up and watch me destroy your her.

Evil Prue walked over to Prudence. She bent down to meet her eye to eye and put on a fake smile. 

"Hello cutie. Ready to get out of here?" Prudence nodded. 

__

No don't do it, Prue shouted from the inside. It was no use though. 

Evil Prue grabbedPrudence's hand and they disappeared in a blink of an eye. They were at a funeral. It was Piper and Paige's. 

"Now I'm going to show you how miserable you made your mother." 

"Who are you?" Prudence was frightened.

"Your worst nightmare." Prudence tried to run but Evil Prue still had a grip on her. 

"Look over there." Evil Prue said spitefully and pointed to a swirling vertex of images. Prudence watched, entrenched by the beautiful colors swirling till they became clear. First she sees an image of Piper laughing with Phoebe when they were children. Then an image of Piper and Prue when they were at high school and telling jokes to one another. One of all three having a food fight at the Manor, laughing hard. Another of Phoebe, Piper, and Prue standing in the front room, the light pouring from the ceiling, underneath the chandelier the night they received their powers. One of Piper and Prue making a potion. It explodes and goes everywhere and they start laughing. Then an image of Paige and Piper playing around. The image of the day Piper found out she was pregnant with Wyatt and how happy her, Phoebe, and Paige were. One of where Piper, Leo, and Paige were playing keep away with a magazine. Piper smiling and crying when she sees her new baby boy. Piper and Leo having fun at the beach with Wyatt when he was 2.

"See how happy she was before you came along? Now see what her life was like after you were born." 

The vortex threw out images but they weren't as bright and cheerful. An image is thrown out of Piper finding out she was pregnant with Prudence. She was hysteric and confused. Piper and Leo trying to find a way to the hospital when Piper went into labor. Piper exhausted, holding a crying baby Prudence, crying right along with her. Piper jumping in front of Prudence and getting hit by an energy ball in the process, saving her daughters life while her own life hung in the balance. Piper and Phoebe trying to calm down Prudence when she was in tantrum mode at three. Piper crying when Prudence said she didn't love her. The image of Piper and Paige's funeral again.

"See, you made Piper miserable. You are the reason she died. Maybe it's good that your mother died. At least now she doesn't have to see you again."

With that she left Prudence to cry as she shimmered out of her dream and life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was morning and Phoebe is talking to Leo with Kayla pouring herself a cup of coffee. It obviously runs in the family.

"What are we going to do about money? I mean who's going to run the club? I can't pay the bills with the money the magazine is paying me." 

Phoebe was offered a job 3 years ago to work at a top magazine as an investigative journalist after she got her first assignment at the newspaper. She had caught one of the top corporations in the country = killing animals to clear ground for another site in California. When Elise found out she was angry at Phoebe for not sticking to the assignment she was given but when the paper was getting more subscribers and talked about nation wide she wasn't so eager to let Phoebe go but she replaced her and things were going fine and Phoebe was getting paid double. 

"I guess when I'm free I can run the club and we can hire some new management to run it when one of us isn't there."

Kayla was listening to there conversation. "How come me and Wyatt can't help out some times?"

"Because it's a night club and you two have to go to school. Remember?"

"What about weekends?"

Leo cut in. "It couldn't hurt to have a little bit of help on the weekends. Friday and Saturday are our busiest nights."

"I don't know. They are a little young."

Kayla knew her aunt was about to give in so she threw in the only thing her aunt needed to agree.

"It would teach us responsibility. I would probably be a better student if I knew the fashions of hard work and respect how much the teachers sacrifice for us." She put on her innocent look. 

"Fine but you can't work past 1and no sneaking friends in or liquor out." Phoebe always had a weak spot for Kayla. How could she really say no?

"Deal." They shook hands and laughed as Prudence walked in. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messy from tossing in her sleep. 

"Oh, you're having fun. I'll come back later." She turned to walk out but Leo jumped up and walked to catch up with his obviously upset daughter. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He pushed her around and pointed his finger to a stool, motioning for her to sit. Prudence jumped on the stool.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be in everyone's way. I know you all don't really want me around. I would just spoil your fun."

Phoebe took Prudence's hand. "Where would you get such a silly idea like that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well don't think like that. We love you and wouldn't trade you in for anything in the world."

Phoebe had a flashback. She remembered when Paige had been possessed by a demon once and suddenly evolved a gambling addiction and traded in a 4 year old Wyatt, 1 year old Kayla, and a 3 month old Prudence for chips at a place called the Devil's Casino. Boy did Piper and Phoebe have a hard time getting the kids back. Phoebe accidentally projected this to where everyone could see it. Her powers had grown a few years ago and allowed her to project her thoughts. She had control o it most of the time but sometimes they slipped out at the worst moments.

"Oops." Phoebe had just realized what happened when Kayla went "What?"

"Phoebe!" Leo shook his head as he sat down on a stool. Kayla and Prudence had their mouths hanging open. 

Phoebe tried to explain. "She was possessed and plus we got you all back. Luckily we did they were about to sell all of your powers to this slimy lower level demon." Kayla and Prudence rolled their eyes. That's not that good of an excuse to them. 

Prudence walked out with Kayla not far behind with a cup of half drake coffee and a cinnamon bun on a plate.

"Look don't worry about them. They don't understand."

"And what? You do."

"Well if you tell me I might."

"How would you know? Your mother liked you."

"And yours didn't?"

"See you don't get it." Prudence started to walk away but Kayla orbed in front of her. 

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." She orbed behind Kayla and started walking up the stairs. Kayla followed and orbed on the top step.

"Look, I'm your cousin and you're like a sister to me. Why can't you tell me?" Prudence was getting aggravated.

"No you look. I don't have to tell you anything." With that she orbed away and out of Kayla's sights.

Kayla sighed and orbed back into the kitchen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Evil Prue shimmered into the Source's chambers.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes but I only had time to go into Prudence's dream. Don't worry though. Her spirits are broken and she is using her powers for personal gain and to avoid her family. There will be consequences that will shake her up too but not without a little 'magical' assistance."

"Good." The Source was very pleased. "Next work on Kayla. There is only one thing that will break her heart and spirits. You know what that is don't you?"

"Yes, of course." 

The Source waved her out and dismissed her. "Soon. They will be weak and there will be nothing to stop me from killing them. Not unless Prue fails but I know that won't happen." He smiled to himself. _Soon _he thought. _I will resurface and rule the earth once more._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Prudence had orbed into the bathroom. She felt dirty. Her thick brown hair was greasy and she decided that a shower would calm her nerves. She turned the shower on hot and let the steam fill up the room while she got her shower gel from under the sink. She opened it to smell it. It smelled like lavender. There was something about the smell she liked. It relaxed her and made her whole body feel like it was getting a rest.

"I definably need this after the past month." 

She grabbed a towel and put it on the rack by the sink to rest till she was ready to come out. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She poured some of her shower gel on her white puff. She lathered it all over her body and she dunked her head underneath the hot, steamy water and let it carry her away. She washed her hair and let the water run over her once more before it went cold.

"Damn." This time her mom wasn't there to correct her. She kind of missed it.

She got out the shower and wrapped the towel around her and orbed into her bedroom. She quickly got dressed. She put on dark blue flares with pink designs, a pink tank top, and some black Reeboks. She loved her black Reeboks. They were so comfy. She especially need them today. She had to face another day of boring 7th grade. She hated it. The kids were just as bad as the teachers. It was so aggravating. The only thing she liked was the boys. That was the only reason she went. She especially liked the Hispanics. She loved their dark skin and hair. If you weren't Hispanic or Asian you didn't have a chance. She was never really attracted to the white or black boys. She thought some of the blacks were cute but they didn't have a lot of hot white boys in the whole school. Maybe one or two but they were taken and they thought they were too good to go with her.

__

All well, she thought. She pinned her still damp hair into a clip and pulled a few pieces in front of face and made them go in waves. She took some gel and slack the top down and made the back that was clipped up a little frizzy but kept it wavy. She strayed some perfume on and orbed downstairs. Her mood was still a little down but the shower had relaxed her. But the words were still in her head.

__

See, you made Piper miserable. You are the reason she died. Maybe it's good that your mother died. At least now she doesn't have to see you again.

She sighed and orbed down to the front room. She grabbed her book sack.

"I'm leaving Aunt Phoebe!" She yelled before she orbed out.

"Wait!" Phoebe called but missed her as she watched the last orb disappear.

TBC: R&r. Tell who you think should be the next target. I'm thinking Kayla. What should her nightmare be about? If you have any ideas about anything then R&r. Thanks.


	8. When Will This Ever End

Summary: This is just a little short chapter. I just wrote it because I hadn't posted another chapter in a while. This is basically a day in Prudence's math class. It's a fantasy turned nightmare. 

Prudence sighed. She listened to her teacher, Mr. Miller go on about decimal places. This was her 3rd period class and one of the most boring. 

"I think they teach the same thing every year." She heard her best friend, Nhi Tran, whispered to her as their teacher wrote on the board. **_(If you don't know how to pronounce her friend's name it's pronounced Nee.) _**She had been best friends with Nhi since kindergarten. She had blond highlights that went well with her dark Asian hair. She had a slim figure and had many boyfriends. Prudence sometimes envied her. They shared everything with each other. Prudence even told that she was a witch. At first Nhi didn't believe her but when Prudence orbed her mouth dropped. Nhi had promised to keep her secret.

"Yea, they think we don't remember how to add or subtract." She whispered back. They both laughed. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Anthony asked me out!" She whispered. She had had a crush on Anthony Martinez since 5th grade. They had always been friends but it surprised her to think he actually liked her back.

"Oh my god. What did you say?"

"Yes! What do you think I said."

They both jumped when they heard a ruler come in contact with the board, loud. They looked up to see the entire class turned to look at them and their teacher with a ruler in hand and a frown on his face.

"Ms. Halliwell and Ms. Tran, do you have something you want to share with the class?"

"No, sir." They said in unison.

"It sounds like you do." He turned to Lien. "Nhi, can you tell us?"

"Well, um, I was just telling Prudence that we had band practice this afternoon since she wasn't here Friday when they announced it." She put a smile on her face and Prudence nodded.

"Ok but stop talking. You need to learn this. I'm giving a test tomorrow on it." Everyone moaned and whispers filled the room. "Everyone, please, be quiet." 

Prudence could tell Mr. Miller was getting angry when the noise started to get louder.

"Look!" He boomed. "You all know I am a very tolerant man, but I will be DAMNED if I let you do this here. Now if you all don't cut this shit out I will ISS all of you." Everyone shut up.

He went back to teaching and Nhi and Prudence snickered to themselves.

All of a sudden everything stopped. Time literally stood still. She saw the woman from her dreams appear in front of her.

"Remember what I said? Don't forget. You will pay for ruining her life" She turned into a monster and pounced to strike. Prudence screamed and woke up.

Everyone in Mr. Miller's class turned to look at her. She had fell asleep in class and screamed as she woke up.

"Prudence," her friend, Nhi turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Halliwell, nice to have you back. Did you have a good nap?" Everyone snickered. She dropped her head. 

__

When will this ever end? she thought. She wished she could just orb away and never look back but it would be too easy and knew things never came easy to her.


	9. Caught

Kayla was practicing her levitating when Prudence barged in and knocked into her and sending her landing on her butt.

"Oww, PRUDENCE! Watch where you're going!"

Prudence looked at Kayla on the floor. She really didn't care at the moment but still apologized.

"Sorry."

Kayla could sense the tension in the room. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Prudence?"

"Nothing. Why does everyone always ask me that. You all act you care. I know you don't nobody does."

"Oh course we do. You're our little Prudence. Hey! I know what I'm going to start calling you."

Prudence frowned.

"What?"

"I'm gonna call you 2 Prue. You know kind of after Aunt Prue. That's who you were named after anyway."

"Ok. Whatever."

Her cousin was really lame when it comes to having a sense of humor.

"Look, please tell me."

"No, I don't have to."

Kayla thought about how Aunt Phoebe had cast a spell on the spot. Maybe she could too.

"Me and Prudence,

Cousins are we.

Remove her troubles,

Reveal them to me."

Kayla touched Prudence. Images rushed through her mind. She saw everything in Prudence's dream. She gasped when she came out of the trance and stared at Prudence for a moment.

"Oh my god. Prudence, why didn't you tell me?"

Prudence jerked away. She tried to look angry but her emotions were to much for her to handle. She broke down in sobs. Kayla didn't say more after that. She kneeled down next to Prudence and wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulder and let her soak her new shirt all the way through.

______________________________________________________________________________

That night Kayla got into bed. She couldn't get the images she saw in Prudence's mind. She didn't know how Prudence could get out of bed? She certainly knew wasn't as emotionally strong as Prudence always was. She never would be and she knew it. Kayla put her wet hair in a ponytail before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Evil Prue watched her.

"So, your little niece is getting better at the craft. Made up a spell on the spot. She's becoming more like you everyday. Paige was like you too. Both of them are freaks."

"Shut the hell up. I won't let you hurt her! I can't!"

"I'm not hurting her." Evil Prue let out a laugh. "You are!"

She pulled out the bag of red dream dust. She sprinkled some on and touched Kayla's forehead and was snapped into Kayla's dream.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kayla stood there next to her mom. She saw the woman that looked like the woman in Prudence's dream. She looked at her make a dagger appear in her hand. Evil Prue smiled and threw it at Paige. Paige stood there and looked at Kayla in pain then disappeared. Kayla screamed and looked at Evil Prue. Then dropped to her knees in sobs. She looked up to see Evil Prue smile.

"Why? Now. Now. Now, I'm all alone"

Evil Prue bent down to look at Kayla in the eyes.

"Isn't it what you hate most of all. In your whole life you will be alone. Nobody cares about you. They didn't even accept Paige when Prue died. They never loved her as much. Why would it be any different with you? Because your mother died? So did there's but Prue was there for them. They didn't even know Paige existed until they needed her. But they don't need you. You were a mistake to them. To all of them. They never wanted you. Neither did your father."

With that Evil Prue disappeared to leave Kayla alone to sob. All alone with no one to comfort her. In the air Evil Prue watches and sprinkles some blue powder on Kayla. Unknown to her as she didn't care if she did notice.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was 6 in the morning and Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen. She downing her 2nd cup of coffee when the kids walked in. They looked bad. Wyatt looked okay but Kayla and Prudence looked really bad.

"Okay. What's wrong? You look like you slept on nails."

They all looked at her. The only one i the family that had any kind of way of cheering them up was Piper and Paige. Aunt Phoebe didn't have much of a sense of humor. Neither did Kayla.

"Ok whatever. Don't tell me."

They grunted and left the room. Wyatt with a cup of coffee, a banana, a piece of toast, a bagel, and a bowl of cereal. Both him and Leo had an appetite that no one else could beat. They both loved to eat. You could he his dad in Wyatt. Kayla followed with a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese and Prudence with a cup of o.j. and a piece of toast. There was no more coffee left for her.

Wyatt looked at them both. They did look bad. He stopped in front of the stairs.

"Ok what's wrong with you two?"

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes and orbed away and up to their room. They now shared it since Wyatt had moved into the attic since he was always disturbing them when he came home late at night. He was clumsy in the dark when he was tired.

"Why do they always do that?" Prudence asked changing for school.

"I don't know. They're always like that. You never noticed?"

"Nope. Not really."

Kayla helped put Prudence's hair in a french braid while Prudence searched for her earrings. After Kayla tied in a red ribbon to match her outfit she started in on her make-up.

"So why are you trying to impress David today?"

"Today's his birthday and I want to look extra nice for him when I give him his birthday kiss."

She put on her lip gloss and orbed out and to the alley at school. Someone caught her from behind and grabbed her.

"I knew it!"

TBC... So who is the mystery person who catches Kayla? Please R&r to let me know you want me to continue. If you are really lazy just write a US or RM. Thanks. ^_^


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. It's Vanessa. I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time. Mainly because of lack of reviews and attention. I want to continue sometime soon but I want to know if you want me to continue. If you do then please review. If you don't then don't worry about it. If no one wants me to continue or not enough I will probably end up deleting this fic all together. So if you want more please review or email me at anangelalwayz504@aol.com. Thank you. 

Muahs and Squeezes,

Vanessa WooWoo


End file.
